Lost and Found : Have you seen me?
by xXxHitachiinxXx
Summary: yaoi TamakixOC A certain brown teddy bear has gone missing from the Host Club's drama queen's arms. Michi just transfered to Ouran, hoping for a better school experience. Michi finds himself weaved into a plot against Tamaki... Oneshot. Please R


The problem had now become apparent to everyone at Ouran High School. Colorful hand-drawn posters were stuck on every wall, door, and classroom. Everyone had flocked over the flyers. The girls cooed their sympathy as they read it, feeling bad for their dear king of the Host Club. The boys laughed at such a problem. They couldn't believe the owner of the flyers was such a baby. Who had a stuffed animal in high school, excluding the famous senior chibi, Hunny?

Michi, a new Ouran student, looked at one of the pleading colorful posters. On the poster was a poorly drawn picture of a brown teddy bear. In bubble letters colored in rainbow hues, the words "HAVE YOU SEEN ME? IF YOU HAVE, PLEASE GIVE ME BACK TO TAMAKI SOUH AT THE MUSIC ROOM 3!"

Michi's eyes widened as he stared directly at the badly drawn bear. He had seen it before! A club that wanted him to join handed him the bear a few days ago. Michi had just been in the locker room, changing his clothes when two heavyset guys and one scrawny one from the Football Club had given him the bear as a welcome present. They had wished for him to join the club, but Michi had declined. He wasn't really that interested in sports.

Now the bear this Tamaki was looking for was in his own locker. How was he supposed to explain this? Why did the Football Club have the teddy bear in the first place? Michi knew one thing for sure, though. He was going to have to give the bear back. It wasn't as if he was going to keep it or want it. The teddy bear was Tamaki's and he wasn't a stuff animal kind of guy. Michi was more into other things like manga, anime, and music. _I better get the bear and give it to the guy before this whole misunderstanding goes way too far. I just got here and I don't want to start anything._

Michi headed off toward the third music room, hoping everything would go smoothly. He pulled open the door and was in for a surprise.

Six handsome boys and one pretty girl stood before him dressed in exotic medieval clothing. The blond boy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, smiled sweetly, "Welcome to the Host Club. We rarely have gay customers. Which type do you desire, my friend?"

"Gay….? Type…? What are you talking about….?" Michi frowned. He wasn't gay. However, the new student wasn't straight, either. Michi was stuck in the middle, being attracted to both sexes. Nevertheless, that was not what he was here for!

"Yes, we have types. The wild type, the dare devil type, the cool type…." He was interrupted by Michi.

"Tamaki…." The girl frowned.

"What, Haruhi? Are you happy with Father's choice in attire?" He asked with a smile.

"No….." The girl, Haruhi, looked down at her medieval dress that was supposed to be a princess costume. Guess who had the matching king costume? "I think the boy isn't here for entertainment…."

"That's right. I'm here for the flyers…." Michi exclaimed.

"Flyers?" The blond boy's eyes shined with amusement and hope, "You know where he is?!"

"Yeah…..about that…" Michi scratched his head. "Theses guys from the Football Club handed the bear over to me yesterday, saying it was a welcoming present… I have it in my locker…." Realization dawned on him that the blonde-haired person was Tamaki, the owner of the flyers and missing bear.

"Really?!" Tamaki asked excitedly. "Take me to your locker…uhhh…. What is your name, my friend?"

"Michi."

"Michi, take me to my teddy bear! Let's go Host Club!" Commanded Tamaki with his hand raised in the air, fingers curled into a fist.

"Yay! We're going to get Tamaki-senpai's teddy! Bun-Bun will be happy to know he's found by Michi-chan!" The famous senior chibi, Hunny, exclaimed happily as he hugged his large pink bunny.

"Finally something to do!" The red-haired twins high-fived each other with grins upon their faces.

Michi twisted in his locker combination. 64. 14. 8.

When he pulled the locker open, he let out a gasp, making the Host Club members crowd him. "It's gone!" Michi yelled in surprise.

"Nooo!" Tamaki whined. "Where's my bear….?"

"Right here, Tamaki…" Someone laughed.

Michi spun around on his heels to find the captain of the Football Club eating an orange with the peel still on. What was the deal with that? _What a weirdo…. _Michi thought as he glared at the boy.

"Takashi Kuze! Ha, I should have known it was you up to this trick! Just because we got the Central Salon back for the festival, right?" Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at the captain.

"You think us football players let pretty boys win so easily?" Takashi growled before munching on his orange. In his free hand was the long lost teddy bear.

Something snapped inside of Michi. He was sick of all the bullies. Enough was enough. Why was there always someone out to get another? It was madness! Michi shouted, "You better give that back to Tamaki or else, Captain Takashi!"

"Oh what? You going to hurt us, scrawny boy?" He laughed, spraying citrus everywhere from his mouth.

"Ewww….." The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, chorused together as they got sprayed.

"That's it, Takashi! I warned you!" Michi yelled angrily. He had been bullied before back through all his elementary school. It wasn't such a fun thing to go through. Michi ran at Takashi, ramming his elbow into Takashi's abdomen.

"Aaaaaaah!" Takashi yelled as his orange and the teddy bear flew from his hands as he fell backwards. Lucky for him, his two members grabbed him before his head hit the hard floor.

"Kuma-chan!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki wept as he watched his poor teddy bear fly in the air. "Noooooooo!"

"I've got it, Tama-chan!" Hunny giggled, running off to grab the bear. "Bun-Bun and I to the rescue!!!!"

"You haven't seen the last of us….." Takashi growled as the Football Club left together, grumbling and mumbling to each other.

"My Lord….. I think Michi is out cold…." One of the twins reported.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Tamaki commanded.

When Michi woke up, Tamaki was sitting in a chair beside the white cot.

"Hey, you're up…" Tamaki looked over at him. A smile spread across his face. Michi couldn't help but notice Tamaki cuddling Kuma-chan, his brown teddy bear.

"You got him. That's good…." Michi smiled, nodding his head.

"Thanks to you. Thanks for getting him back…. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your service, Michi?" Tamaki asked him.

"Well….." Michi grinned, a wicked thought coming to mind as he looked over at the handsome blond boy who was king of the Host Club. "Come closer, Tamaki-chan…."

"Huh….?" Confused by Michi's request, he still came closer to Michi.

Michi clutched Tamaki's tie, pulling him face-to-face. "This is all you need to repay me by….." His lips touched Tamaki's. Michi's heart rapidly raced at the softness of Tamaki's lips.

After a minute, Michi pulled away, "There…."

Flushed red, Tamaki looked at Michi with a goofy smile, "I hope to be good friends with you, Michi…."

"Me, too." He responded happily.


End file.
